


But We Get Back Up

by Adarus42



Series: Gold, Silver, And all that Lies in Between [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chefs, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fights, Geez, Immortality, More later - Freeform, Multi, Past Abuse, Past timelines, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Sweet, Reader-Insert, Smut, Souls, diner, probably, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarus42/pseuds/Adarus42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second book!!!!</p><p>Reader is extremely kind. You are a total doofus who owns a small restaurant. Unfortunately when you meet Sans, a skeleton who seems rather familiar, you're thrown into a huge thing.</p><p>That still doesn't explain how messed up Sans is in this timeline, or the fact your dating a star. And your in love with a skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geez. Hope you guys like this.

You hummed giddily to the tune that played in the grocery store. It was small, compared to the other ones, but it was the only that always had what you needed. As you bopped to the beat , you grabbed another tomato and put it in the bag, quickly tying the end and placing it in your hand held basket. Then, as if on que, your favorite song began as you turned to continue looking for your ingredients.

Of course, you sang along to the lyrics, your beautiful voice accompanying the original. You sang with a passion few could truly rival, and the eyes that lingered on you, seemed to prove it. You were proud of yourself for being able to do so,but yours by side was the only thing anyone really saw in moment such as those. 

Someone was watching you. They were hiding quite well, but a sense of yours told you they were there. You, being the oddball you are, let it be, and continued on, ignoring the eyes on you. Your voice finally drifted off as the song came to an end and you had walked to the cashier. She was young, and had brown hair in a Bob, light green eyes that lingered on your small form.

She reminded you of Yael. Your older sibling. You shook your head as she gave you your bag,and said the normal 'thank you for shopping' goodbye. You smiled again and continued on your way out.

It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining brightly. The birds were singing in a large chorus. Familiar chirps that your voice could easily copy. On days like these, you wanted nothing more than to have the day off.

But no, being the strange person you are, you worked a few jobs. Of course, it was mainly so you would have the money to open your restaurant, but it would take sometime. 

Some of your jobs were short, like a part time cashier at a nine to nine store. You worked at a bar, serving costumers, and while you willed showing off your body, it paid well. And the last was your entertainment job, that paid little, but allowed you to do what you liked.

As you arrived at your car, you swiftly opened the trunk and placed your plastic bag of groceries inside. You smiled to yourself as you back up-

Into something. No. Someone.

You turned around to see someone you could not quite expect. Someone with a bright pink smile and dark hair.

"Oh dear!~" His voice came out smooth. His pink body and boots shimmered and stood out against the black. His pink eye was trained on you as you let out a silent gasp.

He smiled again, showing off his sharp teeth and pearly whites. It was hard to remember he was a robot.

"Are you the one with the amazing voice?~" He asked, his voice practically purring.

You could only stand and gape as he began to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter was short, but, I hope you liked it anyways.


	2. A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to talk to Mettaton over dinner.  
> He thinks you are very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Longer chapter, that k goodness. I hope you guys like this.

Mettaton had insisted you go to dinner with him, and even though everything in your right mind told you otherwise, you accepted his offer. He was interesting, the way he looked. He was far taller than you imagined, even with the six inch heels on his dark pink boots. His wavy black hair fell over his face perfectly, framing the pink of his left eye even better. His lips, which were dark on top and colored a red on the bottom, pulled into a delighted smile as you agreed. His eyebrow raising with the twinkle of his eye.

He followed you, or at least you think he did, to the restaurant he had said you might  enjoy. Though you didn't want to admit it, you had been there, and disliked the service quality. You went a lot of places, mainly searching through restaurants to see what you should, and shouldn't do. You had talked to several managers, and although a few disregarded you altogether, some had given you advice that you would take all the way with you.

As you finally pulled into, yet another parking lot, you sighed. At least you hadn't grabbed any frozen food, you thought to yourself as you pulled out your keys and pocketed them. As soon as you exited the car, Mettaton was on you again, quickly taking your arm and looping it through his. You sighed, but smiled anyways. It , the situation you were in, was very weird, but welcome against your lonely schedule anyways.

You didn't have many friends, at least not any that could stay with you very long. Your life was fast paced, but not interesting to many, and even though you hated to admit it to yourself, you knew it was boring at the moment. You had done very many things in your life, and you regret very few of them, being the open person you are.

As you walked into the restaurant, the two of you were instantly swarmed within a crowd of people, all fans. The lights going off from phones and cameras bothered you, so you shut your eyes. People were shouting and asking questions, all of them ranging from simple, to slightly creepy. Mettaton stood proud through it all, and as he finally noticed your discomfort, shooed them away. Though, it wasn't easy at all.

Finally someone came up to give the two of you a table. It was a simple booth, but you didn't mind at all. The waitress was much nicer now, than she had been last time,(even if it was a different person,) it was most likely because of Mettaton.

A lot of people kept giving you looks of distaste, obviously jealous of you. Though you tried to shrug it off, it put you down slightly. You were honestly a nobody now, and it meant nothing in the means to what was going on now. You frowned slightly when the waitress came back, sneaking a glare at you as she poured your drink.

Mettaton quickly gained your attention again, trying to get to the point. His contested on his hand, which was draped over his glass of pink lemonade. His pink eye was focused in you, slightly lidded. The light reflected off of his hair, wonderfully. You liked the way it looked. Him. Anyways.

He gave you a slight smirk before speaking, his smooth voice, practically purring a you. "So, dear, what do you do for a living?" He tilted his body back, lifting his hand up, the cup in his gloved fingers. He elegantly drank from it, and placed it back down.

This question was easy, but you hated telling people about your several jobs. You hated admitting that you had little to give. You had little potential, that you could show. You sighed, and let a smile slip to your face. "I work at one of the local stores as a cashier. I also work at one of the bars around here, but it's shutting down soon. I also work as an entertainer at Elena's. The, other bar? You know the really nice one?" Mettaton nodded and smiled at you. "I love it there. It pays little, but I get to sing, get tips, and the people seem to like it so,..." you drifted off.

Mettaton sat a moment, still smiling at you. His fingers gently tapped the side of his cup as he looked at you with a far of gaze, as if contemplating something. You nearly jumped as he spoke again. " Why do you work so hard?"

You shrugged. "I'm trying to open my restaurant, just need a little more money, two more workers, and I will be set to go." You smiled again, glad it was so soon to be in your reach.

Mettaton smiled larger. "Wonderful dear." He hardly spoke as the two of you ate. But as it was coming to a close, he clapped his hands together and gave you a look of true admiration.

"I wish to give you my number, and vise versa. You have an amazing voice, and I would love to hear more of it. Now about that restaurant of yours, do not worry, I know a few monsters that would love to work for you."

Your eyes lit up, and you nodded delightfully.

But an itch at the back of your head told you his eyes were not the one that had been watching you earlier.

You furrowed your eyes in frustration as you pulled your car keys out.

How odd.


	3. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a phone call from Mettaton.  
> He really likes your style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are liking this so far. I was worried you guys really wouldn't.

You hummed softly as you danced around your apartment, a small duster in hand. You jumped up in rhythm to the song and dusted the top of a ceiling fan.

The music roared and you let out your beautiful voice to sing along. And finally as you finished cleaning, the song came to an end. Then the next one started.

It was long going for you, the way music made you feel. It woke parts of you that had been quiet for so long, and brought back memories you had forgotten. It was something that could not be explained. It was the way it moved your SOUL that made it do as such. It started subtle, something making you feel a forgotten emotion. Then it would rise, and tug at you, daring you to try more. Fight harder. It was this that made your voice so strong. That made it so compelling, so.... magical.

Your hair was brushed and tied back in a horribly messy bun, one that you told yourself you would never wear out. Though, it has happened more than once. You let out a laugh at the thought. You wore a green shirt and black shorts. Your white socks were rolled up and you lacked any footwear.  You didn't really care though, you never have cared for your looks, it wasn't something that truly mattered. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and someone like you, had a beauty unseen.

Your voice was quite loud now, matching, and outmatching the tempo and volume of the song itself. Any singer would be jealous of your sturdy lungs and vocal chords. When the song was done, you jumped back and landed on your couch, letting out a long laugh. That was fun.

And suddenly, you were singing along to another song, your entire being into it now.

Then the phone rang. 

You le out a soft sigh and paused your music, picking up the phone in the process.

"Hello?" Your soft voice called.

"Well hello dearor!~" Mettaton's deep, robotic voice replied. You le out a soft sigh, loving his voice, and being envious of it yourself. "How are you today?"

You smiled. Despite being more than a little egotistical, he still cared. "I'm quite alright, thank you. How are you?" 

A sigh could be heard on his end. "I'm alright dear. Had a rough day on set though." You frowned, he did sound tired.

"What happened?" You asked slightly worried.

He laughed. "No, no. I won't worry you about it dear. Just some rude humans. Anyways, I was wondering if I could have you over here? On set tomorrow? I would like to open a fund for you, so you could open that restaurant of yours!"

.

.

Sans laid back in his bed, his large frame covering most of it.

He couldn't sleep very well. As soon as they had arrived to the surface, all he could think about was you. Everything was killing him. It hurt to this k about you. It hurt so much more than anyone could ever know. A bond couldn't last through a timeline or a RESET. And you hadn't even bonded anyways.

He wiped away a small, blue tear that had fallen from his eye socket.

He had seen you a few times. Your SOUL was the same one, a different color albeit. You were shorter, but still looked the same.

But he was worried. So very worried.

And so, hopelessly in love with you.


End file.
